


Magnets facing the wrong way

by audiosilver



Series: Careful with my heartstrings [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, it's more of a relationship study than anything, theyre just soft for each other, to explore their dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiosilver/pseuds/audiosilver
Summary: Unlike poles always attract
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Aomine Daiki
Series: Careful with my heartstrings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1119288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Magnets facing the wrong way

Aomine and Akashi never agree on which date locations are the best. Aomine hates posh places and loves fast food, he likes store bought and dispenser coffee, plastic packaged cheap ice candy, roadside food stalls, and the spiciest spices. Akashi is...well, the exact inverse, down to having even a slight sweet tooth. The one date they both enjoy is playing street basketball; Aomine doesn't even like to watch matches or discuss strategy. 

Perhaps to some that'd mean they were a doomed pair, too different, too far apart, waiting for the intersection of their interests to bring them close enough to enjoying themselves but that's just not it.

Although most of their dates do end up in street basketball courts, there's one other thing they share: attraction.

Aomine is so helplessly drawn to Akashi's small smiles and the glimmer of genuine enjoyment his eyes take on, to his grateful softening of voice when Aomine does things for him, and to his affectionate gratitude, every nudge and press of fingers in his palm, shoulders pressed close on seats or Akashi's head on his shoulder, he's so unbearably attractive it drives him insane. And so he grows to love classical music and orchestras, flower decorated gardens and their quiet fountains, things the Aomine of days passed cares little about. 

Akashi is in the same boat as he is apparently, asking they go places Daiki likes, outlandish stand-up shows, back-alley maid cafés, even the rooftop of his apartment building and the Aomine smiling wide at Akashi has no eyes for anyone else no matter where they go.

Aomine's smiles are warm and sweet when they're genuine, and Akashi is always unsure what he did to warrant them, especially considering how completely incompatible they are, how much they'd fundamentally disagreed to the point of not even building a bond on arguing. Apparently, things change. So drastically did they change that sometimes it's rather jarring, to remember middle school and glaring and the disinterest in the way they spoke of and to each other, and then glance at Aomine as now he says "Akashi", and then it becomes "Sei."

Today's date, however, they've agreed on something completely neutral. Aomine's apartment.

He spends the night before stashing his assortment of gravure and similar magazines away under whatever would hide them; clothes, the hamper, piles of papers, the bed, the TV, he's still shoving stray messy piles into cupboards the next day when the doorbell rings and it makes him jump so much he hits his head against a shelf top.

"Just a minute!" He calls, shoving a ball of clothes into the bottom drawer and locking the cupboard door. 

Why he's hiding his gravure collection, he has no clue. 

Aomine had begun to wonder if his kind-of casual outfit had been a bit much, after all he doesn't normally wear shirts over his tees and jeans, but he reasons it's fine because Akashi will probably show up in slacks and a button up right?

Wrong.

Akashi's wearing a light coat over a wide necked sweater and jeans for fucks sake, Akashi is wearing jeans. Akashi. 

Something is to be said about how the both of them dressed exactly opposite from their usual styles, but neither of them say it, because they both know exactly why.

"Good evening, Daiki," he smiles, cheeks slightly flushed from what he assumes is the weather and Aomine just opens the door wider and turns to the side, "Always so formal huh?"

"Is that so? Then...hmm," he stops, fingers on his chin in a contemplative gesture, watching Aomine's face.

"Hi?" He offers, and Aomine gives up. 

The hand that takes Akashi's wrist is luckily less tensed than the one he uses to brace himself against the back wall as he kisses Akashi, wide smile at the startled noise Akashi makes, pressure against his bottom lip and then he pulls away.

"Hey," he returns, out of breath but heavily satisfied.

Akashi nods, blush coating his cheeks, and Aomine's head spins.

Their breed of comfortable is just time with each other, talking about separate and mutual interests, and sitting just close enough. Needless to say Akashi does stumble upon a couple of magazines in the bathroom, entirely by accident, and before Aomine can say anything he just laughs, laughs till he has to wipe at his eyes with his sleeve and then he asks who Aomine's favourite is, holding out the book.

Later on he discovers Akashi's sweater is rather big for him and when it slides off his shoulder, Aomine has to leave a couple easily-hidden marks, if only to see the normally composed Akashi shiver and bite his lip at the sensation.

Akashi discovers Aomine likes having Akashi's hands on his nape or in his hair because he closes his eyes, mouth creeping into a smile when Akashi's fingers drag over the short locks at the back of his head, and up into the slightly longer hair on his head. Perhaps too long, but it's cold outside, and Akashi can guess he's forgotten to go for a haircut. The movie they'd been playing in the background drowns out into white noise, into a backdrop for the satisfied sigh Aomine lets out when Akashi tugs a little at his hair, and he's startled by the heat in his chest at hearing that. 

"Are you watching?" Aomine asks, lazy tone betrayed by the attentive expression on his face, and Akashi glances at the tv only to realise he's quite lost the threads of the convoluted plot and also that he doesn't really mind. 

"No," his smile is small, but it's hint enough for Aomine to tug him down by the collar of his sweater and connect their lips again, less heat than in the doorway. He sits up from where he is sprawled next to Akashi, and turns to get a better angle to kiss him. It had taken a while to figure that out, with Akashi being quite a bit shorter than him, but if he slouches a little more than usual and Akashi, though he never acknowledges it, cranes his neck up, they don't have much difficulty. 

Or rather, they don't now. Their relationship hadn't been difficult but it had been slow, initially it had felt like everything they didn't care about before regarding each other was now an obstacle in the way of their newfound interest, and Akashi was sure both he and Aomine had asked themselves enough times if there was really any reason to do this, and then they'd see each other again and they'd remember. It had been obvious, in the fond smile on Akashi's face, in the minute chuckle passing Aomine's lips as he'd wave. And then, the feeling passed. They'd find things they didn't particularly mind doing, going to convenience stores to eat ice cream, looking at sports equipment, going to cafes, and the obstacles turned into waypoints leading them further into a relationship they hadn't expected to be this deep in, or really to last this long.

When they turn off the TV, Akashi also observes Aomine has both bought learned to make tea, most likely for him, and the embarassment with which he gives a cup to Akashi is a telltale sign of how much it means that now they do things like this for each other. So maybe they are mismatched, but only in the way puzzle pieces that fit together are.


End file.
